Talk:Gives You Hell (1)/@comment-4546092-20120719034239
Cam/Tristan/Maya – I really like their plot, it’s different. It’s funny and interesting see Tristan crushing on Cam. I loved all scenes about them lol especially when he tried so hard attracting him in French class. What he’s doing on “Facerange” however, is just plain stupid. He’s basically making Cam more interested in Maya by faking he is Maya… So it doesn’t make any sense at all, I hope he realizes that… I like how Maya isn’t interested in the guy at all, though I’m sure she’ll eventually give in causing a friendship breakup war between Maya and Tristan, where Tori gets involved in too. (Just assumptions XD) Though I have mixed feeling about Cam, he doesn’t seem to be like the rest of the team; you know, shy and really introvert. He’s kinda awkward and makes a nice partner to Tristan in a weird way. I really liked that he came to apologize after all, though it was kinda shitty of him to be so mean against Tristan in front of everyone. But then again, it’s Owen’s responsibility to say something at that moment. I think somehow, TrisBell (Tristan x Cam) is going to happen… 'Katie/Drew/Bianca '– First of, the crying at the beginning was hilarious LOL! I couldn’t refrain from laughing, seriously… But I was glad she wasn’t over the break-up because then she would belong to the characters of Degrassi who “grow out of their unfinished problems in 1 episode and get thrown away from there”… But anyhow, I liked Katie’s girlfriend in this (I forgot her name), she’s so protective of her and that is how friends are supposed to be imo. Though it was nice seeing old characters again; Jake, I couldn’t help but feel that he was incorrectly used in this episode. His overall appearance was very awkward and like Katie said “he’s just a rebound guy”. + Jake looked like he was in pain when he was kissing Katie… O.O … Then what I was truly happy for was how Jake told her to get revenge on Drew! Gotta give Jake credit for that. I LOVED seeing Katie lash out at Bianca’s car, she didn’t deserve that but it was nice seeing her letting it all out. And the confrontation between the two; meow! I also LOVED how she left the footage of Drew fainting and screaming “I HAD SEX” in the video for the hockey team. Drew deserved that, I really hate his character. I’m happy Bianca broke up with him because he doesn’t deserves her, even when he was drunk saying that. One odd thing however is that I don’t get why Katie didn’t keep it a secret… You know that she sabotaged the video footage. She just admitted… But ok. 'Eli/Becky '– While I was happy seeing Eli again, I didn’t feel his plotline. It was flat out boring but I try to analyse anyway. I like how enthusiast he was about producing another play on his own, but of course some stupid bitch has to meddle and take charge of that. Then the two get together and discuss (I wouldn’t call it a conversation lol) about the play. And in the end when Eli announced his rendition of the play, Katie already has announced hers… I felt bad for Eli, though both of them were at fault. Katie didn’t discuss with Eli and vice versa. I’m lightly curious to see how this turns out. I HAVE TO SAY that the part where Eli grabbed Claire’s lunch and threw it away was fricking EPIC lol!